Sinnoh Mythology
There are a variety of stories pertaining to Sinnoh region mythology in the series' medium. Most of these are sourced from the archives at Canalave Library, as well as various NPCs throughout Pokémon Diamond, Pearl]] and Platinum's storyline. Canalave Library Archives Sinnoh Myth Sinnoh Myth (シンオウしんわ' Sinnoh Myth) refers to the Being of Emotion, Mesprit. :Betray not your anger, lest ??? will come. :Weep not with sorrow, or ??? will draw near. :When joy and enlightenment come natural as the very air, that is happiness. :Let such be blessed by the hand of Master ???. :Those words were spoken often as customary. Sinnoh Region's Mythology Sinnoh Region's Mythology (シンオウちほうのしんわ Sinnoh Region's Myth) reveals why Pokémon appear before Trainers in tall grass. :Long ago, when Sinnoh had just been made, Pokémon and humans led separate lives. :That is not to say they did not help each other. No, indeed they did. :They supplied each other with goods, and supported each other. :A Pokémon proposed to the others to always be ready to help humans. :It asked that Pokémon be ready to appear before humans always. :Thus, to this day, Pokémon appear to us if we venture into tall grass. Sinnoh's Myth Sinnoh's Myth (シンオウの しんわ Sinnoh's Myth) refers to the Lake Guardians, Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. :Three Pokémon there were. :Into the lakes they dove. Deeper, deeper, drawing no breath. :Deeper, deeper they dove. :Into suffocating depths they dove. :Deeper, then deepest they alight. :From the lake floor they rise. :Bearing with them the power to make vast lands, they rise again. Veilstone's Myth Veilstone's Myth (トバリの しんわ Tobari's Myth) is about a man who came to wield a legendary sword. :A young man, callow and foolish in innocence, came to own a sword. :With it, he smote Pokémon which gave sustenance, with carefree abandon. :Those not taken as food, he discarded, with no afterthought. :The following year, no Pokémon appeared. Larders grew bare. :The young man, seeking the missing Pokémon, journeyed afar. :Long did he search. And far and wide, too, until one he did find. :Asked he, "Why do you hide?" :To which the Pokémon replied... :"If you bear your sword to bring harm upon us, with claws and fangs, we will exact a toll. :"From your kind we will take our toll, for it must be done. :"Done it must be to guard ourselves and for it, I apologize." :To the skies, the young man shouted his dismay. :"In having found the sword, I have lost so much. :"Gorged with power, I grew blind to Pokémon being alive. :"I will never fall savage again. This sword I denounce and forsake. :I plead for forgiveness, for I was but a fool." :So saying, the young man hurled the sword to the ground, snapping it. :Seeing this, the Pokémon disappeared to a place beyond seeing... Trivia *In the Pokémon Adventures manga, when Sird gives Guile Hideout his suit of armor, she recites several lines from Veilstone's Myth. The Original Story The Original Story (はじまりの はなし Original Story) recounts the creation of the Pokémon Universe. :In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos. :At the heart of chaos, where all things became one, appeared an Egg. :Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One. :From itself, three beings the Original One did make. :Time began to spin. :Space began to expand. :From itself again, three living things the Original One did make. :The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be. :The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be. :The world created, the Original One took to unyielding sleep... Trivia *This myth recounts how Arceus (The Original One) appeared as an Egg. The two beings Arceus made are Dialga and Palkia, or time and space respectively. It also created Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie who created matter and spirit. *Despite this being a factual recount of how the universe came to be, and the Pokémon responsible for it's creation, it does not explain Giratina's role in the proceedings. A Horrific Myth A Horrific Myth (おそろしい しんわ Terrible Myth) warns people of the dangers presented by the Lake Guardians. :Look not into the Pokémon's eyes. :In but an instant, you'll have no recollection of who you are. :Return home, but how? :When there is nothing to remember? :Dare not touch the Pokémon's body. :In but three short days, all emotions will drain away. :Above all, above all, harm not the Pokémon. :In a scant five days, the offender will grow immobile in entirety. Trivia *The effects of encountering these Pokémon can be collectively referred to as the loss of knowledge, emotions and willpower. This is possible by looking into Uxie's eyes, touching Mesprit's body and harming Azelf. This myth makes plausible the behavior of the Lake Guardians, as Uxie's eyes are always closed firmly shut, Mesprit flees from approaching Trainers so as not to be touched, and Azelf being capable of entering another being's body to prevent them from harming it. Sinnoh Folk Stories Sinnoh Folk Stories (シンオウ むかしばなし Sinnoh Folklore) is a compilation of three stories relating to Sinnoh. "Sinnoh Folk Story 1" :Pick clean the bones of Pokémon caught in the sea or stream. :Thank them for the meals they provide, and pick their bones clean. :When the bones are as clean as can be, set them free in the water from which they came. :The Pokémon will return, fully fleshed, and it begins anew. "Sinnoh Folk Story 2" :There lived a Pokémon in a forest. :In the forest, the Pokémon shed its hide to sleep as a human. :Awakened, the human dons the Pokémon hide to roam villages. "Sinnoh Folk Story 3" :There once were Pokémon that became very close to humans. :There once were humans and Pokémon that ate together at the same table. :It was a time when there existed no differences to distinguish the two. Trivia *In the first story, it provides evidence for the idea that Pokémon were eaten as sustenance by humans. *In the second story, the idea of a Pokémon shedding its skin to become a human is similar to that of a Scottish wikipedia:Selkie, which was a seal that shed its skin to become a human. *In the third story, it is hinted that Pokémon and humans were affiliated at a closer level than of current time. Category:Miscellaneous